


Everything's Gonna Be All Right

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Care and Comfort - AoS Non-Sexual Age Play Stories [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Comfort Toys, Daddy Coulson, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Daisy, Little Fitz, Little Jemma, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Post 4x07, Security Blanket, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Thumb-sucking, Weighted Blanket, because it's SHIELD so you have to have some angst, mama may, pull-ups, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Takes place post 4x07. Daisy, Leo, and Jemma gather for some comfort from Mama May and Daddy Coulson after a stressful time. This fic contains Non-Sexual Age Play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Fitz's meltdown and Coulson comforting him in 4x07 really hit me in the family feels which in turn inspired this. Turns out Daisy is really hurting and needs a lot of comfort. Enjoy!

DAISY

She stands in the doorway, looking at Mack, trying to decide whether she wants to intrude and let him know she’s leaving, or let him be. Her partner— _former partner_ , she corrects herself—is sitting with his back to the wall, staring at something in his hand. It seems like he’d prefer to be left alone. She turns and starts to walk away. She didn’t say goodbye the first time, she doesn’t need to say goodbye this time. Goodbyes are too painful anyway.

Fitz and Simmons round the corner and Daisy stops, eyeing them uncertainly. Simmons moves close, smiling brightly. Fitz hangs back, though his hand never leaves Simmons’, and he’s eyeing Daisy with matching uncertainty.

“Daisy,” Simmons says, “Fitz and I were thinking about going to Vault A. Would you like to join us?”

Vault A. Coulson had turned it into an apartment for when she and Leo and Jemma were little. It’s private, hidden in the base, and much safer for them than walking around the base in their headspace.

“We haven’t been there since Mace took over,” Fitz says quietly, finally moving so that he is standing as close to Simmons as he possibly can. “We couldn’t, since he split the team. But now—”

“We’re tired of being apart,” Simmons finishes for him. “Please join us, Daisy. Just for tonight.”

Daisy stares, looking back and forth between them. She wants what they’re offering. It’s been so long. After Lincoln, she’d spent the first couple weeks in her headspace, staying close to May and Coulson and Mack, unable to face the pain as a grown-up. Then the pain started invading her little side, and she had realized she needed to get away, away from all the memories, all the little reminders that were everywhere around the base. She’d left her headspace behind too, when she had run. It just wasn’t the same by herself, without her family.

“Okay,” she whispers, nodding to FitzSimmons.

The three of them make their way to Vault A, which is hidden by two different passcode protected doors. When they finally get inside, Daisy lets her backpack drop to the floor as she stares around the room. The door enters into the living room, which has a large, L-shaped couch, a coffee table, a television hanging on the wall, a couple of toy boxes with all of their toys, and two bookshelves, one filled with various board games, and the other filled with books. To the left is the kitchen and dining area, and to the right, down a hallway, are the bedrooms and bathrooms. There’s one large bedroom that has a bed large enough for all of them to sleep together comfortably, and a couple smaller bedrooms with normal sized beds in case they want to sleep alone.

Daisy follows Leo and Jemma into the big bedroom and tears come to her eyes as she catches sight of Ada Lovelace and her blankets on the bed next to Jemma’s bunny and Leo’s monkey. A sob escapes her and tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Jemma is by her side almost instantly, pulling her into a hug. Leo is there soon after and he presses her elephant and blankets into her arms before hugging her as well.

She calms down and rubs her eyes, muttering a “thanks” to Jemma and Leo as they let her go. Jemma takes charge, ordering Daisy to go wash the makeup off of her face while she gets out footed pajamas and two pull-ups for them to change into. Leo gets out his own pajamas and Jemma helps him unbutton his shirt and trousers as his bad hand is shaking too much for him to do it himself.

Daisy feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders once she’s dressed in the pull-up and pajamas and holding her elephant and blankets. She sticks her thumb in her mouth and suddenly all feels right in the world.

The three go back into the living room and settle on the couch. Leo is in the middle and Jemma and Daisy curl up on either side. Jemma rests her head on Leo’s shoulder, pacifier in her mouth. The door opens, and the three sit up, instantly alert. They relax as soon as they see Melinda enter.

“Mama!” Jemma cries, holding out her arms for a hug. Mommy comes and sits next to Jemma, wrapping her arms around her.

“Hi, darling,” she says, pressing a kiss to Jemma’s forehead. She reaches out and squeezes Leo’s hand. “Hey, kiddo.”

Daisy holds her breath as she and Mommy make eye contact. It’s been so long. What if Mommy doesn’t want her there? What if—but Mommy leaves Jemma’s side and comes to sit next to Daisy, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. “Hi, baby. I’ve missed you.”

“Where’s Da?” Leo asks, sticking a finger into his mouth to chew.

“He’s debriefing with the director,” Mommy explains. “He’ll join us as soon as he can.”

“Mama, will you read to us, please?” Jemma asks.

“Of course, darling. What would you like to hear?”

Jemma turns to eye the bookcase, but it’s Leo who makes the decision. “Paddington,” he says, and Jemma lights up.

“Oh, yes, read Paddington, Mama!”

“All right,” Mommy agrees. “Let me go change into something more comfortable and then I’ll read to you.” She presses another kiss to Daisy’s head. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

Mommy comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later dressed in leggings and a t-shirt with Leo’s weighted blanket in her arms and his chewable bracelet in her hand. He grins and reaches for both objects, sighing happily as he lies down on the couch and arranges the blanket on top of him. Mommy gets the requested book from the bookshelf and sits on the smaller side of the L-shaped couch. Daisy and Jemma sit on either side, and Leo shifts so that his head is resting on Jemma’s thigh.

Mommy opens the book and begins to read. “Mr. and Mrs. Brown first met Paddington on a railway platform. In fact, that was how he came to have such an unusual name for a bear, for Paddington was the name of the station.”

~*~*~*~

Paddington is getting into trouble on the London Underground when the door opens again to reveal Coulson, looking tired and frowning. He brightens, though, when he sees them cuddled together on the couch.

“Hi, guys,” he greets them as he enters and closes the door behind them. “What are you reading?”

“Paddington,” Mommy answers him.

“Good,” he replies. “I’m going to take a quick shower and change, and then maybe we can think about dinner?” Mommy nods and goes back to reading the story.

Mommy closes the book after she finishes the chapter. “I’m going to see what we have for dinner,” Mommy announces. “Would you girls like to help?”

Jemma shakes her head. Leo had fallen asleep while Mommy read and she is absently running her fingers through his hair while she sucks on her dummy. Daisy stands up and goes into the kitchen, opening up the pantry doors.

“We could have spaghetti,” she tells Mommy, pulling out the unopened box of pasta and unopened jar of sauce.

“That’s easy enough,” Mommy says, taking the box and jar from her. “Can you please get a pot and fill it with water?” Daisy does what Mommy asked and puts the pot on the stove. Mommy adds salt and turns on the burner.

“I’m glad you decided to stay,” Mommy says as they wait for the water to boil.

Daisy glances over at her backpack that’s still by the door. “Me too.”

Daddy comes back into the room and goes to the couch to hug Jemma and kiss the sleeping Leo before making his way to the kitchen and pulling Daisy into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” he says.

Daisy feels tears prick in her eyes and she squeezes Daddy tight. She wants to say that she’s missed him too, missed their family, and can she please please please come back? She’ll be good, she swears. But the words don’t come. She glances at her backpack again. She can’t come back for good. Not yet. Not while Mace is in charge. He’d never let her be a SHIELD agent again. She’s a wanted fugitive after all. But not in this room. Not with Mommy and Daddy and Jemma and Leo. In Vault A, she’s just Daisy.

~*~*~*~

Daddy helps her set the table while Mommy puts the spaghetti and sauce on the plates and brings them over. Daisy sits down and eyes the food. It’s hard to wait; she really wants to start eating, but one of her numerous foster families had drilled it into her head that you have to wait until everyone’s at the table. And until you’ve said grace, but May and Coulson don’t do that part.

Daddy goes to wake Leo. “We’re back?” she hears Leo ask upon waking.

“Yeah, buddy, we’re back,” Daddy answers. “We’re safe.” He holds Leo’s hand as they walk to the table with Jemma holding Leo’s other.

Mommy gives each of the kids a cup with a lid and straw, and water for herself and Daddy. Daisy takes a sip and finds water in the cup, not milk like she expected. She glances at Mommy in question.

“I need to go get milk from the main kitchen. We can’t keep it in the apartment because it would go bad,” Mommy explains.

Everyone sits down and Daisy begins to eat. Jemma and Leo won’t let go of their hands while they eat, which forces Jemma to have to use the fork in her left hand. Mommy cuts up her spaghetti for her to make it a bit easier.

“What do you want to do after dinner?” Daddy asks.

“We could play a game?” Jemma suggests, glancing at Leo, who nods his agreement.

Daisy’s a bit confused when Leo doesn’t immediately ask to play Mouse Trap, which is his favorite. “What game should we play?” she asks, looking at Leo.

He shrugs. “Whatever you want s’fine with me.”

“Not Mouse Trap?” Daisy presses. Jemma shoots her a warning glare. Leo shakes his head and looks down at his plate. “Why not?”

“Because I smashed it!” Leo snaps, raising his head to glare at Daisy, an angry and embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Jemma lets go of his hand and grips his shoulder. “You left and Coulson stepped down and our family was split up and I was angry, so I came here and broke stuff until I didn’t feel so angry! Mouse Trap was one of the things I broke. Does that answer your question?” He glares down at his plate and twirls his spaghetti around on his fork but doesn’t take a bite. “It was crap anyway,” he mutters. “I can build a much better version.”

Daisy wishes she’d heeded Jemma’s warning glare. “Sorry, Leo,” she says softly. He glances at her and then looks back down.

“Maybe we should watch a movie, instead?” Jemma suggests hesitantly, glancing back and forth between everyone around the table.

“Yeah,” Leo agrees. “But no princesses. Please.”

“What about Shrek?” Daisy asks. “It’s got a princess, but it’s not a princess movie.”

“I like Shrek,” Leo says. “Can we have popcorn?”

“Sure,” Daddy says. “Would you help me make it?”

Everyone is pretty much finished with dinner, so Mommy and Daddy begin clearing the table while Leo goes into the pantry to find the popcorn. Jemma goes to find the movie and Daisy sits on the couch, grabbing her blanket and rubbing a corner against her cheek. She sticks her thumb in her mouth and begins sucking. She zones out, listening to the sounds of Mommy or Daddy doing the dishes and the popping of the popcorn in the microwave. Jemma sits down next to her, cuddling her rabbit and sucking on her dummy. She rests her head against Daisy’s shoulder.

Leo jumps over the back of the couch and lands with a bounce right next to Jemma. Daisy feels her flinch and looks over as Jemma pokes Leo on the arm. “You startled me!”

“Sorry.”

“Leo, come help carry the popcorn over.” Daddy instructs.

Leo scrambles back over the back of the couch, prompting Mommy to tell him, “Don’t climb on the furniture. It’s not a jungle gym.”

Leo and Daddy bring over bowls of popcorn. Mommy heads to the door, telling them that she’s going to get milk and to go ahead and start the movie. Daddy sits on Daisy’s other side, while Leo climbs back under his weighted blanket and cuddles with Jemma.

~*~*~*~

Everyone is yawning by the time “I’m a Believer” starts playing. As the credits begin to roll, Mommy picks up the remote and turns off the television. “Time for bed,” she announces.

Daisy snuggles in closer to Daddy. She’s comfortable and she doesn’t want to move. Daddy pats her bottom, checking to see if she’s wet—she is—and then puts one arm under her knees and the other around her back before standing, taking her with him. He carries her into the bedroom and places her onto the bed before going to get a diaper and the wipes from the bathroom. She has to take her footed pajamas off completely in order to get the pull-up off, but Daddy very quickly wipes her and puts the diaper on so she can get back into the cozy pajamas.

She follows him into the bathroom where Mommy, Jemma, and Leo are brushing their teeth at the sink. Daddy washes his hands and then puts toothpaste on Daisy’s toothbrush and his own.

“Both of you go to the bathroom before getting into bed,” Mommy tells Leo and Jemma.

Leo scowls at her. “I’m not a baby,” he protests.

“I know,” Mommy says. “Go use the bathroom.”

Leo huffs in annoyance, but goes out to use the hall bathroom. Jemma follows him.

Daisy ends up in the middle of the bed once they’re all in. Mommy is on her right and Jemma is on Mommy’s other side, and Daddy is on her left with Leo on his other side. With the bigger bed (which is really just a king sized mattress and a queen sized mattress pushed together) they have more room to stretch out, but they all end up snuggled together anyway.

~*~*~*~

The downside of being in the middle, Daisy learns when she wakes up the next morning, is that it is difficult to sneak out of bed without waking anyone up. Leo and Jemma had moved to one of the other bedrooms after Leo had had a bad nightmare in the middle of the night, but she still has to get out from between May and Coulson.

She goes into the living room to get her backpack and then down the hall to the other bathroom. She undresses, taking off the pajamas and her wet diaper, cleans herself off with the baby wipes that are in every bathroom in the apartment, and dresses again in the clothes she wore the day before. She does her makeup, packs it all in her bag, and opens the door, ready to leave.

May waits in the living room, arms crossed, a stern expression on her face. “No,” she tells Daisy firmly.

“I have to go, May—” Daisy starts to explain.

“Fine.” May says, much to Daisy’s surprise. “But not like this. You do not get to leave without saying goodbye. Not this time.”

Daisy stares at her, blinking back the tears that had come to her eyes, unsure of how to respond. “Goodbyes hurt,” she finally admits. “I’m so sick of hurting, May. It never stops! And I try to control it, try to get hurt on my terms, but I can only control the physical hurt. I can’t control the emotional hurt, and I hate it!”

“I understand,” May says. “I’ve been there. But that emotional hurt? It’s so important. That pain is what makes you human.”

Daisy snorts in derision. “Human? I’m not _human_ , May. That’s why I have all this emotional hurt in the first place—because I’m _Inhuman_! If I was _human_ I’d never have gotten powers, or met my mom, or met Lincoln. I wouldn’t have pushed the terrigenesis crystals off of the ship. I wouldn’t have been swayed by Hive, and Lincoln would never have DIED!” She’s shouting by the end of her speech and she knows she’s probably woken Coulson and Leo and Jemma, but she’s past caring. Since May is so determined to make her say goodbye, fine, let them wake up. Then she can say goodbye and go.

“That’s not true,” Leo’s voice sounded from behind her. “Spacetime. Everything’s fixed. ‘Sides, I’m glad you got powers. If you didn’t have powers, I wouldn’t have been able to get Jemma back from Maveth.”

“You’d have found a way,” Daisy tells him, turning around to see Leo, Jemma, and Coulson standing in the hallway. “You’d have rigged up some kind of science magic thing.”

Leo makes a face. “No such thing as magic. It’s all science.”

“Can’t you at least stay for breakfast?” Jemma asks, and Daisy’s struck by how small she looks, standing there in her footed pajamas, clutching her bunny. Does Daisy look that small when she’s little? She sighs and sets her backpack on the floor. Jemma squeals and rushes forward, throwing her arms around Daisy’s waist.

Daisy hugs her back and meets Coulson’s eyes. “Everything’s gonna be all right, Daisy,” he tells her, resting a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Maybe not right away, but I believe that everything will work out eventually.”

Daisy nods and lets herself be dragged into the kitchen by Jemma who’s babbling about what they should have for breakfast. She catches May’s eye, and the woman smiles at her. _Yeah,_ Daisy thinks, _with her family by her side, everything is gonna be all right._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this, and thanks for any kudos/comments! Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
